<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wait is Worth A Lifetime by Wakacchanai (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769209">The Wait is Worth A Lifetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wakacchanai'>Wakacchanai (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on lines/chat logs/events, Drabble Collection, F/M, First one is set around lesson 4, Fluff, I'll add more tags as I go!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wakacchanai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let your rationality go; I’m running away from this night’s end // Lucifer/Yuki drabble collection [EDIT 10/2/2020: Discontinued]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wait is Worth A Lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Helloooooo! I have a huge backlog of ideas (I've wanted to write fics since Jan 2nd but I wanted to wait for the game to develop more so I could feel confident enough to write the characters; I'm completely caught up currently.) So I'm giving this the IkeSen treatment and making a drabble collection. I also have ideas for Satan, but I'm not sure when I'll tackle those so I don't want to give anyone false hope before they're included. Like I said, tags will reflect changes as they go. This was originally going to be my first Obey Me fic, but those Valentine's lines were a whole lot to psychoanalyze, haha. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Title:</strong> Pretenses</p>
  <p><strong>Summary:</strong> Yuki is up to nothing but stress, and Lucifer is up to no good.<br/><strong>Genres:</strong> Text conversation, jealousy, Lucifer micromanaging literally everything<br/><strong>Warnings/Notes:</strong> Mild jealous/possessive behavior; based on the chat log “Where Are You?” &amp; set somewhere around lesson 4 before Yuki’s room/the kitchen are temporarily destroyed.<br/><strong>Words:</strong> 1,544</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>The room Yuki was staying in at the House of Lamentation had been perfect at first. The bedspread was full of pink and purple, but the rest of the room was decorated neutrally, without an over-fluffing of traditionally feminine trinkets. The tree rooted in the floorboards was… a choice someone made, but the fairy lights strung along its trunk were cute, like her college dorm back home. Probably to compensate for the lack of sunlight in the Devildom, there were also candles and at least eight lamps hanging down, translucent glass giving the room a collage of colors. It felt homey. A lot of care was put into the layout, and Yuki appreciated the emphasis on brightening up the room.</p><p>She did appreciate it, but not right at the moment. Head tucked under one of the many pillows to avoid the harsh light, Yuki had one hell of a migraine. Honestly, Yuki had <em> enough. </em> There was an overwhelming amount of culture shock weighing on her. Attending the academy, named after its future ruler, was like going to a new country and being enrolled in school there before learning anything about the language spoken there. The only other human in attendance was Solomon, who already had a foothold in the world of supernatural, so everything in their classes were treated as a prerequisite that everyone knew by design. It was a tightrope act, requiring extra energy to process each class. The only class she had that overlapped with the world she was used to was math… the subject she struggled with the most. Her worst fear was being given the same kind of blank stare that people reacted to Mammon with when he said something brainless without thinking. In contrast to that fear, the throb along her temple made it tempting to fake being sick when her current project was due so she had an extra day to make it make sense. Yuki knew how to function through a migraine spell if it wasn’t too intense, but she really didn’t want to go through the motions.</p><p>The school-issued D.D.D., a glorified smartphone specially made for demons, made a chime on the mattress. Not ready to deal with the harsh blue light of the screen, Yuki used her fingerprint to unlock it while it was still face down. It would just auto-lock if she waited around too long, so she flipped it right-side up in order to turn the screen backlight down first thing. Lucifer’s name was in the taskbar, the message short but obscured in the quick motion. His personality was intimidating on its own, without the baggage of his name attached, but Yuki still felt her heart run double when he texted her. With the screen’s brightness notched down she could actually go into the chat app without seeing stars.</p><p><em> “Yuki, are you in your room?” </em> is what the text said. When the grey checkmark indicated that the message was read on her end, he continued typing. <em> “I just passed by a moment ago and it was unusually quiet.” </em></p><p>The pencil icon was still scribbling so Yuki waited. <em> “You wouldn’t happen to have been persuaded into spending a night out, would you?” </em></p><p>Despite the ache in her head, she grinned, wanting to tease him about worrying about little ol’ her. But the rehearsed phrasing in his texts bothered her. She could raise his hackles another time.</p><p><em> “Have you been listening in on me?” </em> she typed before tapping the arrow send indicator. She meant it half jokingly, but the reply she got…</p><p>
  <em> “Hm? There must be something wrong with my phone. I’m having a hard time reading your response.” </em>
</p><p>… gave her a startling chill. Had she been resting with her head on the pillow face-up, Yuki would’ve dropped her phone right on her face.</p><p>Yuki knew she was basically in a boarding house situation with six— seven brothers. The walls were thin, and her assigned room was right next to the kitchen, a public cornerstone that each person living there would visit throughout the day. She knew that she was basically a spectacle to everyone both at school and her new home. Three years into her college career, Yuki had enough experience with roommates to keep her privacy more or less intact. There felt like a distinct difference between people having the <em> ability </em> to overhear her, and one specific, overbearing demon intentionally listening in on her.</p><p>What all had she done that Lucifer overheard, exactly? She always listened to music with headphones as a courtesy, but she still sometimes hummed along. It was all human world stuff, a tie to her own culture she felt grateful to have access to via Deviltube… Yuki recalled a text conversation she was able to peak into between the six brothers. (Maybe she was on even ground with Lucifer when it came to eavesdropping, but hers was more or less unintentional.) When Asmo suggested they start a band they all discussed music genres, and when Levi brought up technopop, Lucifer wasted no time putting it down as <em> “bleep-bloop music.” </em> Even if Yuki didn’t have access to this text thread, she’d have guessed that the more abrasive trends in music from the human world would get on his nerves. It really wasn’t in her nature to be self-conscious of how other people perceived her, but she couldn’t help but feel especially apprehensive of Lucifer finding her to be dull. Suddenly feeling itchy, she hoped none of the melodies, or lyrics, or the tone of her voice sounded too… blah. </p><p>There were also all the clumsy moments she had. Growing up, her parents’ home was entirely carpeted except for the kitchen and bathrooms, so she found herself slipping in her socks along the sections of floorboards before getting to the safe zone of her bed. Thankfully, two plush rugs overlapped as a barrier under the wooden bedframe, so her falls weren’t accented with as loud of <em> thuds </em> as they could’ve been. The only evidence to those unaware were light little rug burns on whatever limb she’d used to catch herself, usually an elbow or knee. During one of Yuki’s first few weeks at RAD Asmo had insisted she visit a nail salon and pick out some bottles of polish to have a fun at-home spa day with. So she’d gone for a couple cute pinks and reds, and promptly almost knocked one of them over with her elbow as soon as she returned to her room. <em> “Shit,” </em> she had hissed while hastily tipping the bottle back into standing position. “If I stained this table, Lucifer’s lecture would last at least five hours.” After that, she felt too scared of painting her nails herself, instead showing up at Asmo’s room to request he do it for her. He was thrilled, Mammon was not. Yuki felt <em> bad </em> at Mammon’s puppy-like jealousy, but more than that, really did not want to damage anything she’d have to pay to be repaired.</p><p>That was about as much contemplation Yuki wanted to have about what kind of impression her usual routine had on Lucifer. Face feeling hot, she shoved the pillow away, onto the floor. She was taking this harder than she should be; she had two brothers of her own, so she knew what kind of rowdy trouble makers they could be. That was part of why she tried to be conscious of things like staining furniture or playing music without headphones when others were trying to sleep. She just felt… weird about being watched without asking for it. But she supposed that was something to expect from living with someone else’s oldest brother; that kind of behavior bleeds into interactions even outside of family.</p><p>In all of that mental gymnastics, Yuki’s phone had made another chirp, the screen going dim from inactivity. Lucifer’s latest message brushed past the entire debacle, like he hadn’t just given the demon equivalent of a Mariah Carey gif. <em> “Regardless, as long as you aren’t walking about aimlessly, I can rest easy.” </em></p><p>Yep, there was that big brother sense of responsibility. Being surrounded by otherworldly beings, it honestly felt nice for people to worry about her without every sentence having <em> because it’s not safe for a girl </em> tacked on. This unsolicited worry wasn’t the kind to get under her skin, the same way her brothers or even their friends could be so patronizing. The demons saw her as just one lumpy, fragile human, and honestly? That was fine. Yuki could hear the lightbulbs in her room crackling as she thought maybe Lucifer’s harshness, unwilling to sugar coat things, was better than regular concern.</p><p>She got another message.</p><p>
  <em> “If you should want to go out, be sure to let me know.” </em>
</p><p>And another.</p><p>
  <em> “Time permitting, I would be glad to accompany you.” </em>
</p><p>It was… a very Regency era way to couch the word “dibs.” This was a clumsy display of courtship. A flash of blue-green feathers; <em>you're on my mind, won't you spend time with me?</em></p><p>Yuki shoved her phone away, the heavy metal casing just barely saving it from having the momentum of falling onto the floor. Was every single one of these boys going to be so transparent about things? She needed some tylenol and a nap.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is pretty self-reflective (the migraine, the 2 nightmare brothers) because Yuki is probably NTT Solmare's most vague main character (on purpose, of course) but I do try to keep her consistent with the established things about her; she's always worrying Lucifer and at the same time is intuitive to how he feels. When I got this chat I actually did go for the "Wait, are you worried about me?" because I'm Bratty McBratFace, but in doing research (TM) for my fics I tried all the other options in his texts and his response here absolutely sent me. He's a total wolf in wolf's clothing, but it *is* also super cute that as time goes on, he lets himself be more and more selfish around Yuki. (If you've read lesson 20 You Know).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>